Big Boss
Big Boss (Real Name John) is a character from the Metal Gear seires. He is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland. He is a legendary solider and the Greatest warrior of the 20 century as the well of the most brillaint military leader of the century. He is seen as the ultimate war hero by admirered as is feared by his enemies. He is the genetic father of Snake, Liquid and Soldius as he is sterile and cannot reproduce but the three were clones of him. With one who had dominate traits , one with recessive traits and one with a perfect balance Piror to earning Big Boss as a title his codename was Naked Snake which he recieved when he was forced to kill his mentor and mother figure "The Boss." Big Boss was opposed to killing people who were unable to defend themselves, He was also against killing enemies if he didn't have to, preferring to knock them out or tranquilize them if he couldn't simply sneak past them. In addition, Big Boss disagreed with mercy killings, feeling that there was always another reason to live, Though Big Boss killed his former friend Zero, it was mainly to finish off the depraved monstrish Patriots. Big Boss, was very forgiving person or at least did not hold grudges and a need for revenge as he did not hold greviances against EVA for lying to him, Ocelot and Null for trying to kill him, Zero for putting him in a coma for 15 years and Solid Snake for ruining his plans and nearly killing him twice, and in fact helped his son to make the right choice to live peacefully. He is highly regarded by the multiuniverse as a great man and leader. He's like a father to his men and a benevolent boss which is why people follow him without fear and fight for him. His appearance resembles Soldius Snake (as Soldius is a perfect clone of him) while his younger appearance resembles Solid Snake Long thought to have been dead after Metal Gear Solid 4, he is brought back from the dead and he rescues Snake from Liquid's hands with Meta Knight and Lucario. Big Boss helps the B Team and P Team against Vilgax and his allegiance. He returns in Totally Mobian Spies to alley up with Bender and his son Snake against Iron Queen and her syndicate, deicding to use only use violence against his enemies and not hurt those he works with.he learns about Soldius's involvement in her organzation and recultantly chooses to fight him to save him from her. He may be old but man is he badass. Big Boss finally reunites with his old friend and rival Ocelot when he goes to Slade's wedding to Celes Cheres and spends the night chatting with him over drinks and tall tale stories Big Boss as an expert of combat as a war hero, He decides to go over and lead the B Team against the massive army with Bender, Heloise and Skipper because Bender and Skipper are in charge and Heloise because she won't EVER abandon them.Big Boss meets Bender's old pals and show eagnerness to wok with them. Big Boss will try to help Frost quell her anger anyway he can. After learning about Bubblegum's princess thing, Big Boss arranges with his men and allies to find a way for Bubblegum to ressume her princess duties and be with Finn at age 13. Big Boss has great knowledge on the hearts of Purity and Chaos as his "friends." from the Patriots have tried to use them as well. Big Boss goes to learn about his son's reasons for Iron Queen and he is suprised to learn them and then he is equally suprised with the arrival of Anton Chigurth and Big Boss seeks to find out his employer. Big Boss doesn't learn but he does arrive to meet some of the others have find prognitor virus creatures and soliders. Big Boss encompanys Q, Lizbeth, Pinky, Brain and Frost for the arrangement Q made with the Contnium. Big Boss then when in New York learns of his son Soldius's turning away from Iron Queen and deciding to help him and The B Team against Iron Queen. He gives advice to Lizbeth if she ever leads a team to treat them like family and they will follow her into hell it's self. He helps his allies stop Red Skull. In fact he personally fights Red Skull and wins despite his age, while Lizbeth and Master Chief help him stop others trying to intervene. He helps Lizbeth land the plane Red Skull piloted and then helps her find the 5th Pure Heart. Big Boss then alongside Lizbeth, Pericles and Frost get a peak at what Bender and co are planning. Big Boss was once a member of the Patriots but he left when he was cloned without his cosent and rebelled. He also knew the Patriots were in league with Quan Chi when Scorpion's family was killed as Scropion was his greatest and most honorable student he ever had. So Big Boss sent Ocelot to make sure Scorpion came out of the situation alive with Quan Chi. Big Boss as he is old gives great wisedom to the younger heroes that is heeded by them such as dealing with psychological issues. Big Boss afterwards goes with Lizbeth and Heloise to talk to Scropion, Nina and possibly the Rowdyruff boys. He then leads main of the heroes against Patriot rule and with their help destroys them Unknown to The B Team, Big Boss knows Scorpion and he personally witnesses Scorpion's family being killed by Quan Chi. During the first Mortal Kombat Tournament he tried to convince Scorpion not to go for revenge, he tried to tell him that Bi-Han was the one who did it but Scorpion didn't listen but he still took the man's advice when he dealt with Quan Chi. At the wedding of Slade he asked Ocelot to keep an eye on Scorpion for him to make sure he came out of his dealing with Quan Chi alive Friends: Snake (his son), Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, King Julien, Twilight Sparkle, Frida, Spike, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Scorpion, Zuko, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Cammy White, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous Enemies: Vilgax's alliegance, Iron Queen, The Patriots, Liquid Snake, Iron Queen's Syndicate, Colonel Volgin big boss 1.jpg big boss.jpg big boss 2.png big boss 3.png big boss 4.png big boss 5.png big boss 6.png big boss 7.png big boss 8.png Category:Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Anti Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Honorable Villains Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Mentors Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Good Category:Humans Category:Parental Substitutes Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Action Hero Category:Likable villains Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Special Agents Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Father of Villain Category:Gun Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Gloved Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kiefer Sutherland Category:Breakout Villains